


Traditions

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

"What are you doing?" Harry stared at Draco from the stairs.  
"Just putting the snowman on the tree." Draco was balancing on the bookcase, leaning over to the tree, a snowman in his hand, flailing around trying to catch the top.  
"A snowman? Isn't it usually an angel or a star?"  
Draco looked over his shoulder aghast. "Why on earth would we have an angel on the tree? A snowman has been on our family tree as long as I can remember. It's tradition."  
"Well..." Harry took the final few steps down and walked towards the tree. "Perhaps we could start a new tradition?"  
Draco nearly fell from his perch, just managing to grab a shelf with his other hand. "Like what? An angel?"  
"Perhaps, or maybe something else?" He drew his wand and flicked it towards the tree. A bright point of light appeared at the top. "There, much better."  
Harry turned and walked into the hall.  
A distant yell came from behind him. "Potter!"


End file.
